Baby, you're the best
by Your My Everything
Summary: Alexis Evans has been best friends with Sean Foreman and Nathaniel Motte since child hood. It all started in 5th grade when Alexis developed a crush on Nat…full summary inside. Rated T for language.


**Baby, you're the best: A Nathaniel Motte love story.**

**SUMMARY: Alexis Evans has been best friends with Sean Foreman and Nathaniel Motte since child hood. It all started in 5th grade when Alexis developed a crush on Nat, only to find out they were leaving Denver. Ever since then, they don't spend as much time with each other anymore as they did before. Now that the boys have some time off from tour, they decided to spend it with her. Will Alexis finally be able to tell Nat her true feelings, or will it be to late? Rated T for language.**

**A/N: In this story Nat and Sean knew each other when they were kids, but their still the same age (Sean: 23 && Nat: 24), also Alexis is 23.**

**DECLAIMER: I do NOT own 3oh!3, I'm not even friends with them...but then again who is :)**

* * *

"Please don't make me do this, come on Sean, I don't want to. Sean are you even listening?" I whispered harshly at the** ONLY** person, besides Nat, to get me in trouble.

"Oh come on Alexis, don't be a chicken shit." Sean laughed out. I sighed and started towards the tour bus that Nat was currently in with who knows who, doing who knows what.

"I can't believe you're going to make me do this!" I said with a huff while folding my hands in front of my chest, and glared at Sean who came up behind me. We crouched behind a rusty old pick-up truck, that just so happened to be right next to the bus.

"Hey you're the one who said you weren't scared of my dares." he said while giving me one of his trademark smirks I grew to know.

"Oh shut up and give me the damn horn." I grumbled while reaching for said object. I quietly walk to the tour bus door and slowly opened it. I stiffened when it made a loud noise.

"Hurry up Alex I'm freezing my testicals off!" Sean whined out.

I turned around and sent him a glare his way, which made him quiet down. I stepped into the bus and quietly made my way to the back where our bunk beds were located. I opened the curtains and stifled a laugh at the scene in front of me.

Nat was sticking his bum up in the air (which by the way were clad in pink briefs), and had his mouth wide open.

I took out my camera and quickly snapped a couple of photo's, and put the blow horn close to his ear.

_'I cant believe I'm doing this! Okay Alexis, you can do this! He wont hurt you…right?' _I sighed and gathered all the courage I can muster up, and squeezed the trigger.

_Toooooot! _

I flinched and took off towards the bus door, and ran outside.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?" I ran past Sean who was laughing his ass off on the ground.

" Sean…if I were you, I'd be running like hell right now." I said as I passed him. I quickly hid in a bush and tried to slow down my breathing.

"SEAN THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Nat yelled out. I stifled my laugh as I saw Sean try to get up fast and make a run for it, but he was to late. Nat threw a football at his head, which made Sean cry out in pain.

"Gosh Nathaniel, you don't have to be so mean!" Sean complained. I bit my bottom lip to stop me from laughing.

"WELL I'M SORRY, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO JUST FRICKIN' PLEW A HORN IN YOUR FUCKING EAR, AM I?" Nat screeched out.

"IT WASN'T EVEN ME!" Sean shot back. "OH REALY THEN WHO WAS IT!" Nat asked.

_'Please don't say it, please don't say it, please do-' _

"Alexis did it." Sean stated with his signature smirk.

_'Oh you asshole! At least you don't tell him where I am!'_ I thought

"Where is she?" Nat asked. Sean had an evil smile on his face as he pointed towards the bush I was currently in. I shrieked and made a mad dash for the restroom building.

"SEAN YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed out. I ran into the main door and was about to get in one of the stalls, but was grabbed by a pair of arms.

"Sean made me do it! I swear!" I yelled out. "But you still did it!" Nat said in his sing-song voice. He through me over his shoulder and started to walk back to the bus.

"Ewww, please don't fart!" I shrieked out.

"No promises babe." He said while patting my butt.

"Awww look at the cute couple!" Sean said in his girly voice.

"Shut it foreman!" I shot back.

"Sure thing princess." He chirped out as he got up from the floor and went inside the bus.

Nat climbed into the bus with me still on his shoulder and headed to the back and through me on his bunk.

"I'm sorry Nat, I promise ill never do it again!" I whined out and gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Don't fall for it Nat, she's lying." Sean sang out. I turned and gave him a mean glare.

"No one asked for your opinion Sean." I mumbled.

"Sure you did." He stated while walking to the bathroom.

"I'm to tired to even think straight…can I at least go to bed with out one of you bothering me?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"No!" I sighed out in annoyance as Sean said no.

"I'm just kidding! Gosh lighten up." He laughed out as he got into his bed in only his boxers.

"Can we just go to bed now?" I asked Nat.

"Fine, I guess." I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to the bathroom to change into my pajamas **(A/N:Go to my profile to see pajamas)**.

I brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I ran out of the bathroom to my bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Goodnight you guys." I breathed out.

_Burrrrr! _

"SEAN, GOD I'M NEVER GIVING YOU BEANS AGAIN!" Nat yelled out in horror.

I scrunched my nose in disgust and stuffed my head under the pillow.

"Goodnight my BFF's!" Sean laughed out in his chick voice.

"Ewww! that's vial!" I shrieked out when the smell got to my nose.

"Haha! Nice!" he laughed even harder at my comment.

**

* * *

****A/N: Hey peeps, hope you liked it so far! I'm new to this whole writing stuff. So please give me some credit : )**

**Review please!**


End file.
